


Get your hands dirty

by gutterfortunecookie



Series: Sunday Smut Spotlight [2]
Category: AU!Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Cunnilingus, Dirt play, F/M, Gardening, Masturbation, Oral Sex, torn clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recent divorcee + sweating, flirting gardener = complete disater</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get your hands dirty

**Author's Note:**

> My submission for the SSS: The butler did it.

 "So how does it look?"

Katrina stood over her gardener with a bottle of Gatorade as Tom wiped the sweat from his head.

"Everything is looking good. The weeds are pretty much gone for now, the flowers have fresh soil. A buddy of mine recommended it but it'll be a small bit pricier per month."

"That's fine. This summer's been pretty brutal and drying everything up. I surprised anything's survived the heat."

"I guess it just needed my special touch," he said with a wink. "You do have a sprinkler system, right? Did you say you installed it last year?"

"Yeah but something's been wrong with it for a while. Michael said he would take a look at it but he was so preoccupied."

"Mmm, where is Michael, if you don't mind my asking? It seems I haven't seen him since Christmas when I helped with the tree." She watched as his gloved hands packed the dirt around her flowers. She always shared everything with him but this would be going over the line if she had told him.

"We're getting a divorce."

Katrina stared at her sandals as Tom looked up to her.

"Jesus, I'm sorry. I guess I'm not calling you Mrs. Harris anymore?"

"No, I'll be _Millikan_ next month but I've always insisted on you calling me Katrina."

"I've always wanted to keep it professional for you," he smiles as he wiped his brow again.

"It's okay though, he has his pretty male secretary and he let me keep everything else. Wasn't that nice of him? He thought I deserved it."

"Still that's a lot to put on someone. Wait, did you say ma..." He stopped and rested back on his knees. He finished his bottle and laughed as he reached for his tool box for a wrench.

"What is it?"

"Oh, nothing. It's the only explanation to why he kept staring at my ass."

"And I thought I was the only one that noticed."

She doubled over laughing with Tom as he wiped the sweat from his head, leaving a dirt smudge on his cheek.

"Is this gonna be for the party tonight?"

"Who told you?"

"I heard your neighbor Ms. Nates earlier. She trying to bring her son over to set you up."

"Which is why I told her it was a _Girl's Only_ party. I should have my girlfriends stand at the door with Super soakers to ward off the rutting beasts."

"Sounds like a plan."

"They're all trying to set me up with their family members though I appreciate the effort."

"That way I can have you all to myself," he snickered. "Think you can give me a hand real quick. Turn on the sprinkler slowly. I want to see maybe it’s the water pressure."

Katrina kneels next to Thomas and fiddled with the buttons and knobs in the control box on the ground. Her hand slowly turn up the pressure, almost slipping on the knob when she watched Tom turning and pulling at the tools. His arms were built from his years of work, she noticed the trail of sweat forming at the back of his flannel shirt. Now that she was almost free of her marriage, she could look at Thomas with no guilt whatsoever.

"How's that?"

"Nothing's coming out. Maybe bugs got into the hose."

"That's glamorous. That means I got to get the exterminator and..."

"Hold on there, Cowgirl. One ride at a time. A friend can help me with this, tomorrow and my brother knows someone if it comes to that, you know I've got you girl." She blushed as she found him staring at her. He went back into his work as he cleared his throat. "You should let me take you out one day. Just something casual, nothing too big."

"I'd be the luckiest girl alive if that did it for me."

"Katr... Shit!"

Katrina shrieked as water sprayed up from the sprinkler head. She shielded her face as the freezing water drenched them both.

"Fuck! That's cold!"

"Turn it off, Katrina!"

Her hand turned the knob in the wrong direction as water soaked Tom as he tried to stop the water, turning the dry dirt underneath them into heavy mud. Katrina fixed the console, and braced the mud as she tried to catch her breath. Her hand caught the side railing as she pulled herself up to her feet, her sandals getting stuck in the mud.

"I guess the flowers will be fine now with the water."

Tom laughed as he grabbed her hand.

"Here, I got you. Careful now."

Katrina took a single step forward and slipped in the mud as she took Tom down with her. Both of their bodies hit the wet ground with a loud splash as they were covered in mud. Tom pushed himself on his hands as he looked down to Katrina, whose shirt was torn down the middle as she fell, showing off part of her red lace bra.

"Shit and you said to be careful."

Tom stayed quiet as his chest heaved. Katrina was still as Tom bent forward and pressed his lips fully to hers. She didn't protest but was shocked as she kissed him back. He lifted her back from the mud with one hand and firmly groped her exposed breast with the other as she moaned into his lips.

"God, Katrina..."

She felt herself grow wet between her legs and not from the sprinklers as her hand unknowingly went to his crotch as she gripped his shaft, making him shudder into her mouth.

"Tom, I..."

"Katrina, are you okay?!"

Katrina jumped as she heard the side gate open. She turned out of Tom's embrace as she fell back into the mud face first as Tom pulled her to her feet. Her neighbor Ms. Nates ran around the corner with a golf club and gasped as she saw both of them dripping wet and covered in dirt.

"My Lord! What happened, are you two alright?"

"Maggie, it's okay. The stupid sprinkler system attacked us when we were trying to fix it."

"Ms. Katrina, I need to call my brother and let him know about this. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Sure thing. Thanks."

Tom walked away as Ms. Nates craned her neck, seeing Tom was finally gone.

"Did he do something? You know how he's always here eyeing you, honey."

"He's always here because it's his job and the summer is killing my garden. Jesus Christ, Maggie. You don't think I can handle myself, can you?"

"I'm sorry, Kat. I just assumed... never mind."

"...and Michael is gone now so I'll look at any man I damn near wish with or without objectifying them."

"Do you want me to call Nathan and get him over here?"

"Why? Tom was the one that fixed his pool system. What good will he be here?"

"That's a good point," she laughed as she helped Katrina away from the mud and to the guest house. "Tom did do a wonderful job on the flowers."

"I know, that's why I hired him."

Katrina pushed the door open to the guest house and walked to the bathroom as she started the sink water to wash off her skin. Her skin was blushing redder than her bra as she washed the dirt flakes from her neck and face. Maggie cocked her eyebrow.

"Are you sure he didn't try anything? He is a fine man but you are a beautiful young woman and..."

"Maggie, please! Not this again. I got to get clean and finish the shopping for tonight. I haven't even started the dining room yet."

"Don't you worry about a thing, Dear. I'll go get the dishes from Denise and the other girls. I'll be back in a few hours so you can get ready."

"Thanks, Maggie. I appreciate it and don't bring your son, I'm serious!"

Ms. Nates was already gone as she saw Tom's tools were no longer on the ground.

"Great job with the crowd control, Kat. Now he'll never be back."

"And why is that?" Katrina turned seeing Tom cross in arms in anger. "Am I getting fired? The sprinklers were an accident, Katrina. I can get them fixed if you just give me a chance."

"You misunderstand..."

"Have I ever done a poor job? Really?"

"Tom, stop it! I didn't mean it like that. I just thought I scared you off when Maggie popped out of nowhere. She's just fucking everywhere. Look, if you want you use my shower upstairs and clean up. I wouldn't want you dirty for the whole day."

Tom licked his lips as he turned from the door as he uncrossed his arms.

"Sure," he said with a huff.

"Tom, are you okay?"

She gave up on trying to wash the dirt from her hands as she left the guest house and ran for the back doors to the house. She caught sight of herself in the hallway mirror. Dirt smudges covered her white blouse and jeans. Over the housewife panic of permanent dirt stains, Katrina saw the faint handprints on her breasts that were unnoticeable over everything else.

Ms. Nates was already gone for the afternoon and wouldn't be back for hours with the groceries for the dinner party. She threw her shirt into the laundry as she grabbed a few towels for her and Tom and made her way upstairs.

"Tom?"

After a few knocks, she walked into her bedroom hearing nothing but Tom cursing in the bathroom. She wanted him to know she wasn't going to fire him. He was a great worker, a gentleman and she always considered him a friend.

"Tom, I'm..."

"Shit, Katrina!"

Tom was hunched over the toilet with his naked cock in his hands as she dropped the towels on the floor. His shirt was already on the floor as his sweat glistened in the afternoon light. She slammed the door shut and run into the hall as she tried to catch her breath.

"Holy shit," she whispered.

"Katrina!"

She turned remembering she was only wearing her red bra and her jeans as Tom marched into the hall after her.

"I'm sorry, I did..."

He silenced her with a kiss as her mind drew a blank of what to say next. Her tongue collided with his as he pulled her back into the bedroom until she pushed herself away and locked herself in the bathroom. Tom knocked from the other side.

"Katrina?"

"I'm not firing you. You haven't done anything wrong. I know it was an accident."

"Please open the door so I can talk to you."

She was tired of talking and unlocked the door as she jumped on Tom, claiming his lips for herself. He carried her back into the bathroom as he set Katrina on her feet.

"When was the last time you were fucked?"

"I'm guessing my wedding night didn't count."

"Don't make me ask you again, Katrina. When was the last time you were fucked?"

She felt the intensity of his voice leave her already wetter than she was.

"Please don't make me tell you," she begged as she felt a lump in her throat.

"It's okay," he hummed.

He yanked her jeans down in one strong pull as she braced the wall. She could feel herself harden through her wet bra as he groped her cheeks, she bit her lips as she whimpered. His fingers toyed with the sides of her thong.

"You've got a bit of dirt on your hands, Miss Katrina."

"It won't come off."

"You didn't scrub hard enough but I can't wait."

"Wait for what?"

Tom smiled as he wound the fabric of her thong around his fingers and pulled, tearing off the garment completely. He chuckled as he ripped open the front of her bra, making her gasp. She looked at him with shock and arousal as he licked his lips. She hadn't noticed that Tom set her on the counter until the cool surface of the mirror touched her back. She saw the bits of soil smeared into her skin.

His hand covered the skin of her breasts as he toyed with her nipples hardened from the air conditioning. Tom dipped his head to Katrina as he slowly worships her breasts. Tom pulled her legs apart with the cool air touching her folds as Tom ran his hands up her thighs. She couldn't remember the last time she was touched like this, what with being a faithful wife to a gay husband and all.

Katrina looked down to Thomas and felt aroused beyond all means as he took his time, moving slower to her pussy. Dear God, she was naked on the counter with her gardener between her open legs. This was something out of Desperate Housewives.

Tom licked his lips and darted forward as he gave her a lick. Katrina was surprised at the noises that came out of her mouth as she now was holding back her every sexual frustration behind her closed bitten lips.

"If you hold back, then I'll hold back. Don't tell me you've never dreamed of this."

His lips pursed around her clit as her head fell back. The angle of her head to the mirror amplified her moan, with Tom sending a hum of approval to her core as she involuntarily bucked.

"Fuck, fuck, shit Tom..." He let go and showed his teeth in a wolfish grin.

"I've always wanted to do this, Katrina. Ever since last summer."

He sucked slower and harder as she writhed and gasped. His dirty hands groped her rougher as she quickly neared with Tom attacking her clit, teasing her to screaming.

"Fuck! Tom, ah..."

His hand held her down again as his tongue swirled in her.

"Oh, god. Tom..." she panted.

Her dirty hands ran through his hair as he returned to her clit. He leaned forward, pinning her open legs to the sink as her hips buck uncontrollably. He let go of her clit and looked up to her as he got to his feet.

"Get off the counter now," he growled.

"Why?"

He grabbed her, pulling her tightly to him as he ground the partially clothed erection against her sensitive core. Katrina sank her nails into his arms as her voice echoed off the bathroom tiles.

"I need to wash my hands," he hissed into her ear, "so I can finish you off. I need to touch you with clean hands and make you scream properly."

Katrina slid away from him, watching as he scrubs ferociously at his hands and up his arms until they are clean and red. He lifted her up again and dove back into her folds with his finger slowly prodding as his tongue drug across her swollen clit. Her mind flooded with bliss as he fucked her quickly with his two fingers. Her clit is sucked and pulled between his lips as her legs start to shake.

"Tom, I'm close. Oh my god," she whined as he sucked and pushed harder.

"Cum for me, I want to feel everything, Katrina. I want to taste it all."

He pulled his fingers away as his tongue dove in, her back arched into the air as she cried out his name. The look in his blue eyes drove her over the edge and her hand pushed his head closer as she shook from the orgasm. His hands ran over her sides as he moand into her thigh.

"Tom, what's wrong?"

He moves up her body with hungry look in his eyes.

"You interrupted me and I...” he takes a deep breath as he pulls out his erection, "I really need to cum. The thing is you walked in on me and I'm not about to reward you for making me wait while I sucked you dry, Katrina, though I'm sure we both needed it."

_Oh god_ , she thought to herself.

He bared his teeth as he stepped back and gripped his cock tightly. Katrina leaned back to the wall across from him as she reached down to her lips and gathered a small bit of cum on her fingers. Tom licked his lips as he stepped forward to her.

"I can help you with that, if you'd like."

"Sucking me would benefit you more than it would me."

"Am I not allowed to touch you either? Because you can touch me all you'd like."

Katrina kept her eyes on Tom as she smeared her seed over her breasts, mainly to her nipples as she moaned.

"You can stay exactly where you are so I can see everything. I'm so close Katrina." His lips traced the side of her neck slowly as she moaned, wishing she could ride him.

"Tom, I want you."

"How bad do you want me?"

"I want to push you to the floor and ride you as hold on to me, just fucking me hard as I bounce on top of you."

"What else would you do," he grunts into her ears as he jerks himself harder. His lips fixed on the cool cum on one nipple as he suckled the juices away.

"I would push you into the mud again. I'd suck you off while my neighbor catches us, maybe to stop her from being so damn nosy. I'd take your whole cock as she saw me swallow everything with my naked ass in the air."

"Not nearly dirty enough for what I've imagined."

"Tell me, Thomas."

"I'd eat your cunt out in the middle of the day and keep it cool and clean with the garden hose as you'd scream."

"Oh, fuck..."

"I'd push you on all fours into the dirt and watch you get covered in filth like you already are. I'd make sure all of your neighbors knew it was me fucking you into the ground. Give them something new to talk about."

He moved to her other nipple, rolling it between his teeth as he sucked harshly.

"Fuck. Cum for me Tom, I don't care where."

He moaned into her kiss as he growled into his orgasm. She saw his stomach ripple as he gripped his cock, spurting his cum into her stomach and breasts as he steadied his breath. He followed the cum up Katrina's skin until he met her hooded eyes.

He pulled her into a rough kiss by her hair as she ground herself into him. He pulled away as he smirked, not caring if he was covered in his own seed. Katrina stayed on the wall as Tom scooped his shirt from the floor and clothed himself.

"How was that after two years?"

"I'm surprised I'm still standing. Now what?"

He leaned over her as he licked the sweat from the side of her neck.

"Now you take a shower and get ready for tonight. When you're party is over, you come to the address on my card and I'll make sure you're properly tended to."

"Tended to?"

"Yes," he says as he pulls a business card from his jeans and places it on the bathroom counter without breaking his gaze on her. "All you need is my special touch."

He winked before giving her a final kiss. Katrina listened to the door close and Tom as he drove off in his truck. She plucked the business card from the sink and smiled as she turned on the shower. If only the girls knew where she was going after the party tonight but tonight was going to be as good as any to celebrate a divorce.


End file.
